Through The Stars
by gyxkscorp
Summary: It has been years since Yuma and Astral last seen each other. When a new threat arrives, a opportunity arise for the two to meet. Once the new threat is taken care of. Yuma and Astral deiced to take a unplanned vacation together. What new bonds can be form and what old ones can be reformed?


_**A:N: I do not own any of the characters. Yuma is a bit more mature and relaxed(Well duh he's like 19-18). I'll try my best so that the characters aren't o.o.c. Tell what you think. This is my first BL fanfiction ^^! Enjoy.**_

Chapter 1: Realization

Five Years.

Had it really been that long? The years seemed to have slipped through the palms of Tsukumo Yuma. He ponders, running his fingers through thick red and black locks, sighing heavily. His thoughts drifted onto a certain blue alien. A common theme that would often plague his mind, torturing him of the very being he can not be with.

Astral is strategic, level headed, wise, kind, and accepting. How could he not fall for him?

He selfishly wished to capture the time when he was an adolescent, to express the pressure he felt in his heart towards the sentient being.

He shook head from side to side, trying to dismiss his unreasonable desire. He turned over onto his back. Ignoring the slight discomfort he was feeling from sleeping on the mat. He looked up at the Astralian sky.

'I shouldn't be like this...I finally got to see Astral again for fuck sake! Even if it was a mission to save the Astral World from evil forces…' Yuma thought to himself as he soaked up the beauty of the night sky.

He frowned, looking at his friends who slept on their own mats around him. Luckily (was it really?), the threat they faced today wasn't as formidable as the enemies they have faced five years ago. They were of course thanked and celebrated for their aid. They will be set to leave first thing in the morning. Yuma's frown deepened as he sighed again. Rising his body from the mat and walking towards a nearby bridge. Resting his arms and hands on the bridge handrail before looking up at the night sky in hopes to ease his emotions.

'...I shouldn't have expected-', He rubbed his eyes a bit. Not wanting to be on the verge of tears. 'I should just move on..' He continued in deep thought.

"Yuma." A voice called from behind him.

His heart skipped a beat, he automatically recognized the voice behind him. He slowly turned, only to be met with miss matched, pale shimmering white and burning yellow eyes.

"...Astral?" He responded slightly nervous.

The blue alien stared at him for a moment, until a soft smile appear on his lips. "Nights like these are truly soothing." His voice calm as always.

Yuma could only smile in agreement. "Yeah..Kinda makes you wish you could stay in this moment for a while. Not having to worry about enemies, saving the world, or losing the ones close to you…" He stopped as a look of concern formed on Astral face.

"Yes, it's not uncommon to lose yourself to the stars. I too have these desires." He stated as he floated over to Yuma's side. Closing his eyes in content, enjoying the human's company.

"Yuma, you've grown." Astral said without looking at the boy. "You seem much more relaxed and confident since I last saw you." He continued.

He blushed, "Y-yeah. .I kinda wish I was taller. I still haven't outgrown you yet. " He said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"There's nothing wrong with your height. You're perfect whichever form you take," Astral responded with a warm smile, opening his eyes to look at Yuma. This caused the boy to look away, his blush deepening.

"How are the others?" The sentient being asked. "How have you been, Yuma?" He added.

"Oh? Everyone is doing fine! Well more than fine. Shark and Kaito are dating! I'm so happy for them but still a little shocked. Flip, Caswell, and Bronk are working on some business together.

He said with excitement. "Gran and Sis are doing great too. Cathy working to become a vet. Tori and Alito are together. I think they fit each other well." He said smiling at Astral.

Astral looked at him with confusion. "What about your own relation? I always assumed you and Tori-"

"She's amazing and I'm honored she's one of my best friends. But I couldn't accept her feelings." He sighed. "Plus we were like thirteen, nowhere near ready for romance at that time." He chuckled. "I'm just glad we didn't have any hard feelings towards each other."

"I see. ." The alien responded in a low tone as he looked like he was consumed by his thoughts.

There was silence between them, the air around them was not filled with discomfort or awkwardness but of compassion and gratitude for one another. Yuma looked up towards the sky once more, emitting a sad smile. "I've missed you." He whispered in a daze, not realizing that Astral had heard him.

"Me too." Came the response from the blue alien, almost too quick.

The boy blushed, looking anywhere but at his companion right next to him. "S-so what about you? Whatcha been up to?" He asked dryly.

Astral frowned as he crossed his arms together. "I...I don't know. I should feel confident and fulfilled that I have my memories back and play my role as the protector of the Astral world. But it's been hard these past years."

Yuma looked at the alien with concern, placing his hand on Astral arm. "What do you mean? Did something happen?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing with great concern." Astral said as he stared deeply into those glistening red ruby eyes. "I miss your presence. I longed to be by your side once more but you're here. I should be satisfied to see you again but I feel worse. I am not sure if I could handle your departure again." Their eyes locked with on another, shock and understanding could be read in Yuma's eyes.

The boy took the alien's hands onto his own, lightly squeezing them as he forced himself to keep their graze. "I feel the same way! I wanted to believe that this was for the best. I wanted to think being away from you was what I needed to duel on my own without your help...I convince myself when you left it didn't break me." Tears began to weld up at the corner of his eyes. "But it did! I felt empty although I was constantly surrounded by the people I most cherish in my life. I just couldn't accept that you were gone. . .I don't want to leave, not like this." He choked out, trying his best to not burst five years worth of emotion onto the other but failed as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh, Yuma." Astral said in an almost whisper, his usual calm voice trembled with understanding and pain. "I- I'm sorry Yuma. I did not wish to cause you so much distress-" He was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace by the human. At first this action surprised the alien but he soon returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around Yuma's waist. Bringing their bodies much closer. He glowed brighter, humming in content as they stayed in that position for a while. Astral would be lying to himself if he did not long for the tan skinned boy's touch.

Yuma slightly pulled away to look up at Astral, cheeks slightly damp. "You didn't do anything wrong, Astral. I just wished we could at least . . . see each other more often." He blushed as he averted his eyes from Astral's piercing gaze.

Astral released his grasp on the human before him, gently using his thumbs to wipe the tears away on the boy's cheeks and eyelids. Earning a deeper blush from the other. "I wish for that too but-.."He stopped in mid sentence. It pained him to think about Yuma departure in the morning.

There was yet another silence between them but this was of sadness. They knew the inevitable, Yuma in a matter of hours will be forced to return to earth while Astral will remain here. To await a new danger that may need the help of Yuma and his friends.

"Astral?" Yuma called, pulling his alien companion out of deep thought.

"Yes, Yuma?"

"I was thinking...Why don't we just... runaway?" He said in a low tone but loud enough for the other to hear.

Astral eyes went wide, taken back at the ridiculous request. What was Yuma thinking? "Yuma.." he said in a Stern tone.

"Hear me out!" The boy said, his eyes full of hope. Astral frowned but crossed his arms, giving him his full attention.

"I don't mean forever. I mean as if we could go somewhere. Just me and you... something like a vacation. Who knows how long we'll be able to see each other. What if it takes many more years down the road..." He said, trying his best to not cry in front of his most valued friend.

"Let's say we do this convoluted plan of yours. We can not reside on Earth or here. We will be found immediately and will be forced to separate again. Don't forget about Eilphas. He would most likely forbid me to ever approach you again." Astral said, a look of fear on his face.

Yuma shook his head side to side. "He can't do that! And even if he does, I'll kattobingu and make him change his mind." He said with a cheeky grin. "Besides, I said it won't be forever...maybe until a new threat arrives...You have a sixth sense to these type of stuff, right?" Yuma practically exclaimed.

Astral looked at him with a serious face, not knowing if he should take this human up on his offer. He wanted nothing more than to be at Yuma's side again.

"I don't care where we decide to go, I want to take this chance with you...Don't you want to too?" He said, looking determined as ever.

"But where-"

"Astral, you an inter-dimensional being. You can't tell me you don't have a couple of planet on your list that both safe for you and me to take our vacation." Yuma cut him off.

"I'm not a 13 year old anymore. I can't be fooled that easily." He continued in a "matter of fact" attitude.

"Are you sure, Yuma? You still seem gullible." Astral smirked.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean!" He barked at the other before crossing his arms and pouting. Getting a small chuckle from his companion.

Astral expression suddenly changed, frowning heavily. "I want to, Yuma. I will be willing to walk this path with you but are sure you're willing to leave your friends and family for a period of time?" Astral asked, making sure the boy's eyes show no sign of regret.

Yuma simply closed his eyes before answering. "Sure I know I'm going to miss them but I am an adult Astral. This is my decision. And I'm not the only one taking this risk. I know how important you are in the Astral World and how it's important to you. I… just don't want to say goodbye to you again, so soon." He said as his head hung low.

The alien softly smiled before floating over to the human. Placing his hands on his shoulders. "Yuma."

"Grab only what you need. And do what you must. I'll be here waiting for you." Astral said as he crossed his arms, leaning against the handrail.

Yuma gave a wide smile before he nodded and ran straight towards the campsite.

…..

By the time Yuma had returned, Astral made his own preparations. He brought a necklace, a single blue gem hung at the end. He held the gems between his fingers as his lips curled upwards.

"Astral!" Yuma called out to him, carrying a medium size backpack. "I'm ready," He said as he reached the other a bit winded.

Astral extended his hand out, Yuma took hold without hesitation. "I need you to relax." He said as he forced his energy to wrap around Yuma.

Confused, he raised a brow before doing what he was told. His eyes widen as a surge on energy shot through him, being consumed by an everlasting warmth. His every being felt weightless as if he could reach the stars above him at his whim. He and the alien suddenly became engulfed in a transparent sphere. A portal opens before his eyes as they were shot into the portal.

A stream of colors stretched along the protective shield as they glide through the portal. The boy eyes filled with wonder, this isn't the first time he has through portals but there was always a sense of magic and excitement to them.

His hand still interlocked with Astral's, drawing his attention towards the blue alien. He couldn't help but admire him. From the moment they met, he thought Astral was a pain in the ass and couldn't wait to get rid of him. But as the days pass and their bond with one another grew. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his companion. He frowned, him, Astral, and their friends have been through so much. Only relying on the strong bond that he and everyone around him share and the hope for a better future.

"Yuma," He called to the boy as they drew near the opening.

He shield his face from the blinding light, "We are here." Astral stated as the weightlessness he felt vanish.

He uncovered his face to see a vast desert. Clean ivory sand beneath them, the sky shimmered a light emerald color with no clouds to obstruct the three moons that hang boldly in its view. The sun was but a small dot in the sky but still provided enough light to blanket the surface with an almost light green hue.

"B-Beautiful…" The only word that managed to escape his lips.

The Alien smiled as he released his energy around Yuma and floated down to the smooth sand. "Yes, the gates between the dimensions does has its aesthetics." He replied and of course as he expected, a dumbfounded look on the other face. "This place will help guide us to and back from the different dimensions safely. Before the separation of the Barian world, this was often but it's rarely used." He explained.

Yuma scratched the back of head. "Oh...so..do you use this often?"

"I do, for investigating other world and reforming alliances." He simply said as he began guiding the boy forward.

"Yuma, we're in luck. We aren't too far from the palace. You could rest there if you're feeling tired." He said not surprised that Yuma is soaking up this foreign experience.

As they reached the palace, Yuma gawked at the ancient structure. It resembles a castle but with a touch of Astralian architecture. They wasted no time in entering the structure. Astral keep his hands intertwined with his companion as he lead him through long hallways, up the stairs, and finally into a large circular room.

In the middle of the room, a large cylinder table with strange markings on its surface caught Yuma attention. "Is this where we will go to the other worlds" He question before yawning a bit.

"Yes, once I link up with it, we will be able to travel anywhere we want." Astral simply answered before he let go of Yuma's hand. "But right now. You should rest. While I make the preparation for our departure." He said floating over to the table and began interacting with it.

Yuma looked down at his now vacant hand, feeling a wave of loneliness. He shook his head side from side, snapping himself out of this thought. 'Am I sensitive or something?! I'm here with Astral. I'm not gonna ruin this opportunity!' He thought to himself with a determined smile.

With that he walked over to the wall and set his backpack against it. Bending down to unlatch his rolled up sleeping bag from the back of his backpack. Setting his sleeping bag next to his bag, getting it ready.

Astral made sure there was no possibility of failure while working on the table. He connected portal toward certain worlds that was both safe for his human and himself. Only choosing the worlds he had visited many times in the past. He couldn't bare the thought of something hurting Yuma or even...he felt a painful ache in his chest, not wanting to think about it. He checks once more to be sure everything was in place...Just in case.

By the time the alien had finally finished interacting with the table. Yuma took off his jacket, pants, and shoes. He sat criss cross, watching Astral from behind. Waiting for the other.

"Yuma? You not going to rest? I need fully replenish before we are ready to travel." He said as went towards the human boy. Clearly seeing the bags that develop under his eyes.

He yawned, "I-I know...but I'm not that sleepy," he said as an excuse to stay awake. He wanted to talk to his companion more before sleeping. It has been such a long time since they were able to in the same room together. Sometimes, he wished he understood

Astral closed the distance between them, cupping the boy's cheek. The cool sensation of alien's touch sent shivers down his spine. "What's wrong, Yuma? Your face has been changing color quite frequently. Is this embarrassing for you?" His blush deepen into a darker shade. Quickly turn his face away from Astral's hands.

"I'm f-fine!" He stuttered.

Astral frowned before crossing his arms together, eyes still locked on Yuma.

"Can I ask you something?" The boy finally said.

"Of course," he responded.

Yuma took a moment before speaking again, probably longer than he should. "Do you think we could see each other after this?" He questions.

The alien closed his eyes. "I plan to take the initiative to talk to Eilphas and Ena. Make arrangements to stay with you on Earth." He replied. "Though it won't be easy-"

"I'll go with you! If we do this together, I'm sure we can work something out." The multicolored boy said enthusiastically. He emitted a smile, a smile that Astral will forever hold a special place in his heart.

He smiled back at him, "Yes we will..Yuma."

"You should sleep, you look exhausted." The alien suggested as he floated closer.

"Hmmm, what if I don't want to?" He whined. He didn't want to go to sleep, he was much too excited at the thought of Astral permanently staying by his side once again.

"That would definitely present a problem." The other responded. "How about I propose an offer?" He chuckled, seeing Yuma perk up and lean more towards him in interested.

"Whatcha got?" He question excited.

"I'll dual you once you rest." He simply said.

"Ughhhh! Astral! That's cheating! I've been itching for a rematch!" The boy exclaimed. "Can we dual now? Please? I'll go to sleep after.

"No."

"Whyyyy?"

"Because you would most definitely not sleep afterwards." He said with a stern expression as he poked the tip of Yuma nose.

He huffed before giving in to his alien companion. "Fine! But that's the first thing we'll be doing when I wake up."

"As you wish." Astral smirked. "Good night, Yuma."

"Good night, Astral." He softly reply before snuggling into his sleeping bag. Allowing his eyes to close as his excitement subsided, falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
